


That Couple

by inwayovermybughead



Category: Archie Comics & Related Fandoms, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead fluff, F/M, Tumblr Prompt, bughead - Freeform, fluff overload
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 14:37:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15245517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inwayovermybughead/pseuds/inwayovermybughead
Summary: Jughead and Betty go out on a ‘special’ date night. Plans are made and clothes are shared...........“Did we seriously just match? Are we a couple that matches clothes now?”Thanks to @fictitiousoshine on tumblr for this ask!





	That Couple

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks again to @fictitiousoshine for this ask! I hope I did it justice! Sorry for any grammar or spelling errors and sorry that it’s a little fast paced. I planned this fic and it went in a totally different direction... I hope you enjoy!!!  
> And all comments are appreciated so much!

“Elizabeth! Someone’s at the door!” Alice shouted from her office downstairs.

“Coming mom!” Betty said breathlessly, rushing down the stairs, grabbing the first jacket she could from the pile that had started to form on her chair.

She mindlessly slipped on the jacket, preoccupied in searching for her missing keys. She patted herself down, only to find they had been in the pocket of her jeans all along. Betty opened the door, cheeks flushed and shoes untied.

“Hey Betts,” Jughead started hesitantly, “I, uh, is everything okay?” He stuttered out, eyes falling on her untied shoes.

Betty followed his gaze and quickly bent down to tighten her laces.

“Sorry Jug, I totally overslept. Things have just been so hectic lately, and I have to take my SAT this weekend so my mom has been on my back non-stop!”

Jughead rubbed her back soothingly, ushering her out the door as they walked hand in hand to his dad’s truck. 

“Oh we’re taking the truck today? Do you this with all the girls?” 

“No, just you Betts,” He joked, “I wanted tonight to be special.” He opened the car door for her and walked around to the driver’s side, sliding in to the seat next to her.

“Why?”

“It’s our one year anniversary, right?” Jughead said cautiously, “Oh no, did I get the date wrong! I swear, I had it marked on my calendar and ever—“

“No,” Betty interrupted, “No Jug, you didn’t get it wrong. I guess I just —I didn’t think it was our anniversary, considering how many times we broke up in between. I’m sorry.” she finishedlamely in a whisper, dipping her head.

Jughead placed a hand on her jaw, lifting her chin to meet his eyes. Her eyes were glassy, and the playful smile from her face had disappeared. Betty refused to meet his eyes. Her green orbs farted everywhere but right in front of her.

“Come on Betts, look at me,” she finally met his gaze, brows knit together, “It’s okay.” Betty raised her eyebrows in question.

“It’s okay, because you’re right,” He clarified, “I mean, I’ve never been in a relationship before, so I didn’t really know how all of this was measured.” Jughead blushed.

“No, it’s my fault Juggie. We broke up so many times, but our relationship started a year ago. And even though it had some bumps, I loved you the entire time. I just —I assumed anniversaries were like breaking a record of how long you can stay together. I was keeping track of the days from the last time we got back together, and that’s in four months! I thought I had so much time.”

“It’s —it’s okay Betts. We’re just… confused, that’s all. There’s no rule book for these things, and if there is one, I sure as hell am not going to read it!”

Betty cracked a smile, “Of course you wouldn’t, Mr. ‘Harry Potter is commercial fiction’.”

Jughead rolled his eyes, “I will defend that statement ‘til the day I die, but we have to start driving or else we’re going to miss the movie.” He started the car, driving down the quiet suburban street. The roads only lit by the moon that seemed to follow them as it peeled above passing rooftops. Jughead spared a quick glance at Betty again while the light was still red. Her lips twisted to the side of her face as she bit her lip in concentration.  
She glowed in the soft blushing light.

“I have a proposal.” She started.

A smirk grew on Jughead’s face, “A proposal? Already Betts? I know it’s our anniversary and all but—.”

“Shut up Jones,” Betty said as she lightly shoved his shoulder with one hand, “You know what I mean.”

Jughead sighed, feigning defeat, “Ok fine, what’s your proposal?”

“I propose we celebrate the anniversary of our ‘I love you’, ever since we said it, I’ve loved you, no matter how many times we were apart. And isn’t that a much more beautiful thing to celebrate, than just celebrating the day we got together?. The anniversary of love?”

“Of course Betts, from now on we’ll base our anniversary on that day, no matter how many times this town tried to tear us apart. But today’s date is still going to be special.”

“Why?”

“Because it’s a thank you… for loving me.”

“No need to thank me, it’s hard, but it’s for a great cause.” Betty joked.

Jughead rolled his eyes as he parked the car. He stepped out of the car and opened her door. They walked hand and hand into the theater.

“Finally, some light in this town.” Betty said as they entered the bright theater. “ You would think Mrs. Lodge would have gotten some street lamps around here.”

Jughead scoffed in agreement, dragging Betty with him to the line for concessions.

“So what do you want—Is that my jacket?” He asked in surprise as he finally saw her clearly in the bright theater lobby.

Betty looked down, checking her outfit, “Oh… I guess I just grabbed it off my chair, I was in a rush.” She said blushing.

Betty looked up at him and surely enough he was wearing the same plaid flannel.

“Did we seriously just match? Are we a couple that matches clothes now? Are we that couple!?” Jughead said in mock horror.

“I don’t know, do you want to be that couple?” Betty asked grinning.

He grabbed her by the lapels of the plaid cloth and pulled her closer to him. He leaned down and pressed their lips together as if answering her question. He cupped the side of her cheek and felt the sparks that he ran through him every time they kissed, like shivers down his shoulder blades. The boy working the cashier, wolf whistled quietly. Slowly they pulled apart, feeling eyes on them.

Betty blushed and Jughead gave her a lopsided smile.

“I’d love to be that couple.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I would love to hear what you thought about this short little fic. I want to improve my writing skills and ability to blend in prompts more smoothly, since I feel a little iffy about this one.
> 
> I’m @inwayovermybughead on tumblr too, and this is posted there too!


End file.
